Damn Cowboys
by banishing gun
Summary: YAOI LEMON, SQUALLxIRVINE. A trip to the cinema takes a different direction when Irvine can't keep his wandering hands to himself. Don't like this stuff don't read and get me in trouble.


_This is YAOI, hear that? YAOI. Would you like me to say it again? YAOI_

_This of course means lovely BOYxBOY action,in this case lemony boy on boy action. Yes two men together doing things that only people over the age of legal consent should do, just like only people over a certain age should read this._

_If you are too young or just hate yaoi and want to flame this or get me in trouble just run away and live your sad little life somewhere else, or rathe__r get a life to begin with. I respect people having different tatses but if this isn't to your taste simply don't read it. Savvy?_

_For anyone who's interested this is a slightly toned down version of what I posted on mediaminer, however it is still not at all worksafe._

_Finally I do not own Squall or Irvine, they belong to square enix who probably treat them bad and make them do the hoovering._

_Please read and review, I have never had a review in my life cries softly in the corner_

Squall shifted uncomfortably as a hand ran its way up his thigh for the fifth time in as many minutes. He swatted it away, desperately trying to drag his attention back to the film. There was the blond man who was out to get the old guy but that young women kept distracting him, was she the one who was the agent? It was dark in the cinema so he never saw the approach just felt the hot, slick, tongue suddenly delve into his ear. He shied away and shoved at the cowboy in the seat beside him, pushing him back over the armrest.

He couldn't make anything out in the dark but he swore the cowboy was pouting in annoyance. 'Come on Squall, no one'll see, the only others in here are that old couple down at the front'. The sniper's voice was low and sultry setting the brunettes nerve endings on fire. 'We're directly below the projectionist's box, he'll never see us' he continued in that accented drawl. Squall hissed irritably, desperately trying to fend Irvine off while ignoring his growing hard on. He was the Garden's commander, he wasn't going to fuck in the local cinema.

The offer was rather tempting though. He cursed to himself settling down in the seat and ignoring his lover's movements. He was just getting back into the thriller when he felt Irvine's weight settle in his lap, he cursed pushing at the cowboy but the sniper had his fingers twined in the fur of his coat collar and had no intention of letting go.

Irvine began to roll his hips, slowly grinding their arousals together through the thick fabric of their leathers and jeans. Squall sighed, unable to ignore the delicious feeling caused by the friction. With a final growl he gave in, hands fumbling at Irvine's fly, slipping the taller man's tight ass out the confines of pants and chaps, struggling in the confined space, their clothing tangling together and refusing to come off.

He felt Irvine's fingers coast across the contours of his face, teasing at his lips before gently pushing inside. Quickly caching on Squall sucked softly on the auburn haired mans digits while raising his own his own hand to the cowboys full lips, shivering slightly as the sharp shooters tongue swirled around his fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva.

Reclaiming them from the heated confines of the gunman's mouth he reached round behind Irvine, pausing as a strong hand stopped his own. He felt the cowboy wriggle in his lap, something that made him almost painfully aware of quite how hard he was. He heard the soft sound of fabric moving against skin, raising his free hand he investigated in the darkness, quickly realizing Irvine was gagging himself.

The cowboys paused removing the material, 'can't have the whole world knowing what a great lay you are can we now, it might impact negatively on your shining image like.' Squall couldn't help but grin

'Wouldn't they just think you're a slut?' He felt rather than saw Irvine shrug, smirking as he slipped the fabric back into his mouth. He reached out, slender fingers tracing the bandanna that occupied his lover's mouth. He felt Irvine settle in his lap again and he carefully prepared his lover, sighing as the cowboy ground against him in pleasure. Irvine was still somewhat stretched from their earlier exploits and it didn't take long. He swore the man was insatiable.

Positioning themselves Irvine carefully lowered himself onto the commander, the brunette's hands helping guide him. They began to slowly move together,Squall growled and with a smirk no one saw the cowboy picked up the pace

The cinema seat was uncomfortably small and Squall was certain Irvine's legs would be bruised from where they kept scraping against the rough plastic of the chair arms but he had other things on his mind right now. He squirmed beneath his lover, his normal reserved veneer melted away and he was beginning to think he was the one who needed a gag.

The pace continued, Irvine biting down on the fabric to hold back his moans as they both neared completion. With a gasp Squall came, triggering Irvine who spilled over Squall's fingers and unfortunately down his front.

They stayed as they were, Irvine's head falling forward till he rested against Squall, forehead to forehead. Their breathing gradually slowed and the world and all it impracticalities came rushing back. 'Irvine I'm covered in your cum' Squall's voice was barley more than a hiss but the slightly confused elderly couple at the front still turned round, thankfully unable to see anything as they stared into the bright light of the projection machine.

'Fasten your coat darling' drawled the cowboy as he slipped from Squall, removing the bandanna from his mouth.

'Then I'll mess my coat', Squalls voice was heavy with annoyance, unable to believe the conversation he was having. The cowboy almost laughed but managed to hold it in, unwilling to ruin his later chances. He was used to Squall's little eccentricities, accepted them and everything the scarred youth was in a way that made them perfect together He smiled fondly at the way the gunbladeist could go from mind blowing filthy hot sex to the impracticality of having to do the laundry in a matter of minutes.

He reached out tanned fingers and slipped his lovers coat from his shoulders before pulling his shirt over tousled hair. 'Problem solved' he whispered shoving the stained clothing into the pocket of his duster. Squall grunted, slipping back into his coat and zipping it up.

'You should leave it open'

'Don't push it cowboy or you won't be riding in a long time'. Squall's voice was menacing but Irvine knew his lover wasn't truly annoyed.

Slipping back into his own seat Irvine paused, letting the silence stretch between them. 'Squall' he whispered at length 'can we come see this film again, I don't really get what's going on.'

'I could fill you in, I haven't missed a minute even if your head did keep getting in the way'.

Irvine tutted in pretend annoyance, smiling to himself. The pale hand sliding up his thigh to cup his groin told him Squall really had other things on his mind than the film, it was nice to know the ice queen could let go sometimes even joke. Hell Shiva had nothing on his cold lover, except for in the bed, then Ifrit himself would he hard pressed to handle the heat.

Irvine sighed contentedly, folding long arms behind his head, good job he could take it. Hearing a self satisfied sigh Squall grunted and reached out a stealthy hand, stealing Irvine's battered but beloved cowboy hat. He sat it upon his own unruly brown hair, imitating his lover as they both basked in the afterglow of hot and needy sex. The film was over two hours long, and Squall had wondered at the time why Irvine had chosen it, now he understood. Plenty of time for round two

Squall raised his hand to his lips, fingers extended in imitation of a gun, he blew smoke away from an imaginary barrel, glad the darkness could hide the cheesy gesture and his uncharacteristic grin. Damn cowboys.


End file.
